Confessions of a PunchDrunk Slytherin
by Tygrressatheart
Summary: Harry gets an anonymous invitation to a Slytherin party. He arrives alone, as ordered by the invite, only to find himself in care of a drunken Draco Malfoy. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: **Clearly I do not own Harry Potter, so, it would be ridiculous to think otherwise or even try to sue. I have no money.

**Summary: **Harry gets an anonymous invitation to a Slytherin party. He arrives alone, as ordered by the invite, only to find himself in care of a drunken Draco Malfoy.

**Pairings: **Not really any except slight Blaise/Pansy… possibly implied Harry/Draco

**Warning: ** This fic contains mild profanity and very mildly implied homosexual feelings/ideas.

_**Confessions of a Punch-Drunk Slytherin**_

Draco Malfoy leaned heavily against the wall, attempting to support himself. He was drunk again. It was nothing new, so onlookers remained onlookers and no one helped him. He didn't mind much. He knew he was the reason no one helped. He'd driven everyone away… everyone except Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Normally, he couldn't get those two to stay well enough away. Now, when he needed them, they were off snogging in a corner. Just like his friends to leave him drunk and alone.

Draco hoisted himself off the wall and stumbled headlong into Harry Potter. Grabbing the boy's shoulder and leaning against him precariously, he leaned in rather close and looked into suspicious green eyes. "What are you doing here?" Draco slurred, waving his finger in the boy's face.

"Supporting you from the looks of it…" Harry glared at the Slytherin prince who was looking disheveled and confused. "It's a party, Malfoy. I was invited."

"But…" Draco frowned, "it is a _Slytherin_ party. Who would invite you to a Slytherin party?" A random person walked by and handed Draco a cup of something mysterious and pungent. Struggling to stay upright by clasping to Harry's arm, he sloshed half the drink onto his shirt. "Shit! That was a nice shirt."

Harry looked bewilderedly at the blond who was now half-heartedly swiping at his shirt. "You are really drunk, Malfoy." He reluctantly placed an arm around Draco to help with support and led the drunk to the stairs that led to what he assumed were the Slytherin boys' dormitories.

"Tell me something I don't know, Potter." Draco moved his cup toward his mouth to take a drink, but it was snatched away quickly. "I was going to drink that, you bothersome twit. Why are you here and why aren't your little friends bitching in my ear about something?" He looked around as though searching for Ron and Hermione.

"I came alone. It is what I was supposed to do." Harry rolled his eyes, placed Draco's cup on a nearby table, and began to ascend the stairs.

"What are you blathering on about? You were supposed to come alone? Who even invited you and _where_ are you taking me?" Draco struggled indignantly but Harry was too strong.

"I'm taking you to bed, Malfoy." Harry basically dragged the blond up the next few stairs. The process was slow due to Draco's dead weight and the couples littering the stairs.

"Well don't you move fast?" Draco's words slurred and he began to caress Harry's face. He smiled coquettishly and giggled for a moment before seeming to realize what he had been doing.

"I'm putting you in your bed and then I'm returning to the party." Harry continued his trek until he came across a door that looked promising. It was open and Harry could see inside the room. Crabbe was inside doing something Harry wanted nothing to do with to Millicent Bulstrode. "Ugh," he muttered, "Which bed is yours?"

Draco lazily indicated the one farthest from the door and allowed Harry to drape him unceremoniously upon it. When Harry turned to leave, however, he let out a small noise of complaint.

"Oh what is it, Malfoy?" Harry turned to look at his enemy and suddenly felt a bit of compassion for him. The boy was slightly curled up on the bed and was looking at him plaintively.

"You're leaving me then?" Draco tried to sit up some but toppled back over. He didn't like being this drunk. He hardly had any control over how he was feeling or what he was saying. He couldn't even sit up straight. At all costs, however, Harry's company was better than no company at all. He definitely didn't want to be left with Vincent and Millicent.

"That was the idea, I suppose. I was going back down to the party." Harry gestured inanely toward the door. "I guess I could stay a little longer if you wanted me to. I don't really see any harm in it."

Draco smiled faintly and made room for Harry on the bed. "Yes, stay. I don't bite… hard."

Harry blinked a few times. Was Draco Malfoy flirting with him? Was that a smile he saw? He shook his head in disbelief before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. There was no way he was going to miss out on seeing Draco this completely out of character. "So, what will we do now?"

"Talk to me. Tell me something I don't know." Draco propped his head up on a fist, cocking his head to one side.

"Uh…" Harry coughed and fidgeted. He had no idea what he could possibly tell Draco. Well, he had been asked about why he was there. "Alright, Malfoy, you wanted to know why I'm here, right?" He waited until Draco nodded to continue. "Well, just this morning I got an anonymous owl. It was an invitation to the party. Ron and Hermione thought it was a bad idea for me to come because the message indicated that I should come alone. They reckoned it was an ambush of Death Eaters or something. As a matter of fact, we assumed that you sent it."

Draco shook his head overzealously. "Definitely wasn't me. I don't think there is anyone who is brave enough to do anything to you anyway… even if you are alone." His head lolled to one side and his eyes closed slightly. "Bravery is one of those Gryffindor traits." He scrunched up his nose distastefully at the thought.

"What about you? It makes sense, right? You would do it, wouldn't you?" Harry watched Draco with great interest. Drunken Draco was so much better than regular Draco. He was actually rather cute… like a baby with his head rolling about like it was.

Draco shook his blond hair into his eyes and then swiped at it. "Why would I want to hurt you? I've always wanted to be your friend."

"Oh yeah, Malfoy, I'm going to believe that one." Harry rolled his eyes. "That explains why you go around trying to hex me every chance you get."

"Oh I knew you wouldn't believe me. It's true though. You knew I wanted to be your friend… even before that damned Weasel." Draco frowned as though trying to suppress rather unpleasant memories. "You remember when we met at Madame Malkin's. I know you do… and on the train when I tried to be your friend."

Harry's eyes opened wide. He had forgotten but he sure remembered at Draco's words. Everything came rushing back. "You're right, Malfoy, I do remember. I wouldn't shake your hand because you insulted Ron."

"Rejected for the Weasel… the _ultimate_ insult…" Draco's frown deepened and he rolled onto his back. "If anything, _that_ is why we are enemies. I don't care about any damned Dark Lord. My father is in fucking prison and my mom doesn't like that bloody fool anymore than I do. Really, a grown man gallivanting around trying to kill a _child_…"

"Well _excuse_ me, Malfoy." Harry crossed his arms. "I suppose you don't think he should be afraid of me, then? I'll have you know that I am quite powerful."

"Yeah, yeah, Potter… you know that isn't what I meant." Draco turned his face so that he could see Harry again. "I just think he is a lunatic. He's utterly paranoid and what little sense he made at one point has been completely lost. I'm all for pureblood and everything, but killing off everyone like he is doing is just stupid. Who is there to feel superior to if everyone is dead?"

Harry smiled slightly. "You have twisted logic, Malfoy, but it works."

"Of course it does, Potter." Draco grinned widely. "My logic is flawless."

"Now I wouldn't go saying all of that." Harry smiled more broadly. He had never seen Draco really smiling before. He actually looked quite handsome that way… definitely not as fragile and smug as usual. "Do you think you're going to remember any of this conversation tomorrow, Malfoy?"

"Who knows if I will remember or not?" Draco smirked casually. "Doesn't it really only matter that you remember it? You know now that I mean you no harm. So long as you don't mean me any harm anymore that is what matters, right? I suppose that's what Pansy was aiming at."

Harry looked on as Draco yawned widely. The boy was tired. He should probably go now. "I suppose you're right, Malfoy."

Draco snuggled into his bed slightly and yawned again. "Of course I'm right, Potter. I told you my logic is flawless."

"Wait a second, did you say Pansy? Do you mean Parkinson arranged for me to come here?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Yes, this has Pansy written all over it. She wants us to be friends. She actually said we'd make a cute couple, whatever that meant." Draco stretched lazily. He was happy he had such a good friend.

"I see." Harry rose from the bed, ignoring Draco's puzzled gaze. "You are tired, Malfoy. I'm going to go to my room now. You go to sleep."

"What? You aren't going to stick around the party?" Draco climbed, fully dressed, into his bed and laid down.

"I don't think so, Malfoy. I've gotten something useful out of this. I think I'll go back where I belong." Harry walked toward the door, hesitating only to say goodnight before he left. "I'll see you around, Malfoy. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Potter. I'll see you." Draco was asleep as soon as the words left his mouth. He didn't get the chance to see the smile that graced the raven-haired boy's face as he turned to leave the room.

"Goodnight, Draco."

**_The End _**(or the beginning depending on how you look at it)

**Author's Note: **Ok, I know it was sappy and optimistic, but I can't help it. It wasn't too bad, right? Well, review and tell me what you think. Oh, and a quick shout out to my beta reader, **Azu Luna**, sums it all up. Peace peoples…


End file.
